A NEW CHANCE AT LIFE FOR ALL
by serenityhope
Summary: COSMOS DIES AFTER THE BATTLE WITH GALAXIA BUT MAKES A WISH ON THE CRYSTAL. SHE GETS A NEW LIFE. BUT WHO IS THIS __ IS HER BROTHER?!?
1. Default Chapter

****

A NEW CHANCE AT LIFE FOR ALL

PROLOGUE:

Sailor Cosmos just defeated Chaos, but not without costing her the lives of her scouts and best friends. As she looks on the now destroyed Tokyo she takes out the Silver Crystal.

"Please Crystal, take me away from here. I just want to start over again. A new family, maybe even a big brother, I just want someone to watch over me for a change." Sailor Cosmos smiles slightly as the crystal started to glow silver. Then everything goes black.


	2. CHAPTER 1- WELCOME HOME BROTHER

**_disclaimer: I DO NOT ANY OF THIS STUFF SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!_**

WELCOME HOME QUATRE

Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Wufei were all riding in Quatre's limo on the way to his mansion in the desert. All of a sudden Duo looks up from the window and looks at Quatre.

"Hey Q-man, why are you so happy?" Duo asks gaining the other pilots attention as they all look at Quatre waiting for an answer. Quatre glances at Duo and smiles.

"Because Serena will be here and I haven't seen her in a long time." After looking at the pilots confused faces at the name of Serena Quatre decided to explain.

"Serena is my adopted younger sister. When I was 13, three years ago, I opened the door and found her wrapped up in a blanket sleeping on the doorstep with a letter telling us to take care of her. So we did." Quatre smiles at the memory. "It was actually quite funny because it was only the Maguanacs and I, at the mansion at the time. I thought I was going to die of laughter when we made Abdul change her diaper." Quatre said chuckling softly.

Duo all but burst out laughing at the mental image of 40 Maguanacs and a young Quatre taking care of a new born baby, while the others just smirked. As the ride continued up the long driveway Quatre couldn't help but letting his big smile show through.

When the car finally stopped the others got out and followed Quatre into the huge mansion.

"Master Quatre!" Rashid and some of the other Maguanacs greeted in seeing their master for the first time in a while. "Hello Rashid" Quatre said as they neared them.

"Rashid where is Serena??" Quatre asked as he walked through the door and into the VERY large living room. 

"I think she is in the music room with Michelle and Amara." Rashid answered as he began to leave to do other things.

"Hey Q-man who is Michelle and Amara?" Asked Duo. The others were interested in this as well.

"Amara is Serena's protector just like Michelle but they are also her private tutors." Quatre answered as he began walking to the music room. 

"Why does your sister need protectors? Especially from weak women?" Asked (U GUESSED IT) Wufei. 

"Its easier to keep track of her and plus when the Maguanacs are away I want her to be well taken care of so they are there when we aren't. Oh and Wufei I would not say the weak women comment to Amara. She is a little testy when insulted. Quatre answered as they reached the door. Wufei just hmphed.

Quatre opened the door to reveal the music room with 2 adult women and a small blond haired child. Michelle had aqua hair that was wavy and to her shoulders while Amara was a tom-boyish women with short blond hair. The child had her backed turned to them but the pilots assumed it was Quatre's adopted 3 year old sister. She had her hair out and it reached her mid back. When they heard the door opened the little girl turned around to show her large saphire eyes.

"QUATRE!! QUATRE!!" Serena said as she ran over and hugged his legs. Quatre smile along with Duo as he knelt down on his knees still being a little taller than her.

"Hi Serena, I would like you to meet my friends. That's Trowa, that's Wufei, that's Heero, and that's Duo" he said pointing to each of the Gundam pilots. 

When Duo's name was introduced he knelt and smiled at the girl. "Hey little babe, my names Duo. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He said. Serena giggled. "I like him he's funny Quatre." 

Duo smiled. "Finally someone who likes my jokes!!" He yelled as everyone else minus Serena who was laughing, sweat dropped.

After the laughing subsided Serena walked up to Trowa and tugged on his jeans. Trowa looked down at the small blond girl as she opened her arms showing she wanted him to pick her up. Trowa smirked as he obliged the 3 year old a picked her up. (HOW CUTE.)

"Hi I'm Serena Serenity Winner." she said. Trowa smirked. "I' m Trowa" he said. she smiled and hugged her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Quatre and Duo smiled at this as Trowa blushed a little.

The mood was interrupted as Michelle cleared her throat. "Quatre it is good to see you again" Michelle said as she smiled. Quatre introduced her and Amara to the others as they walked back to the living room.

"Quatre, I would love to sit and chat but Amara and I have some errands to run so we will be back later. ok?" Michelle said as she picked up her purse to leave. "That's fine Michelle, I will see you two later then" Quatre said as they exchanged good byes and left. Once they left it was 5 guys (not counting the 40 Maguanacs) and a 3 year old girl.

"So, you guys hungry?" Quatre asked as he started to get up again. Duo nodded enthusiastically at the mention of food.

"I'm not hungry so I am going to go play. See you later big brother!!" Serena said as she happily ran out of the room.

Quatre smiled as they all moved into the kitchen where the cook made sandwiches for them. They sat and ate as Duo talked for all of them. 

"So I wonder how long its going to take for our gun-" Duo was interrupted as there was a SPLASH heard from the patio deck where the pool is.

Quatre's eyes bugged out at the thought of his sister. "OH MY GOD SERENA CAN'T SWIM!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he and the other pilots, Rashid and Abdul (who were on there way to talk to Quatre) ran out to the pool. What greeted them wanted to make Quatre faint. His little sister lay face down at the bottom of the deep end of his Olympic pool. Just as he was about to jump in Wufei (SURPRISE) beat him to and dove into the pool. Everyone watched with some degree of fear as Wufei dove down and grabbed Quatre's lifeless sister.

CLIFF HANGER!!!! I KNOW I KNOW I AM EVIL!!!!!!


	3. 5 GUYS AND A THREE YEAR OLD

****

DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T ON THESE CHARACTERS SO LEAVE ME ALONE

LAST TIME:

Everyone watched with some degree of fear as Wufei dove down and grabbed Quatre's lifeless sister.

****

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Wufei surfaced with Serena hanging limply in his arms. He swam to the side of the pool where he handed her off to Trowa and Heero, while Duo tried in vain to calm a frantic Quatre. Trowa checked her pulse and shook his head at not finding one. 

"Start mouth to mouth Heero, I'll do compressions." Trowa said as Heero gave Serena mouth to mouth. After five pain stakingly, which seemed like eternity to everyone there, Heero and Trowa paused as Serena started coughing up the water that had gone into her lungs. Although everyone was happy they were worried too for Serena never opened her eyes she just coughed up the water and passed out. Trowa checked her pulse but then slumped back.

"She has a pulse, its a little weak but she should be ok." Trowa said as he and Heero struggled to their feet and, Duo and the panicked Quatre let out the breath they were holding. Rashid knelt down and picked up the wet and exhausted girl as Abdul gave him a towel to put around her. Just as he was about to leave Amara walked out and saw her mistress passed out and sopping wet.

"Alright what the HELL HAPPENED HERE?!?" Amara shouted. Michelle came out and saw Serena and gasped. After Duo explained what had happened, Amara took Serena from Rashid's arms, so that Rashid could go work on the gundams, and took Serena up to her room. As the gundam pilots followed her.

They came to a door with a crescent moon on it as Michelle opened it for Amara. The pilots noticed that the room was decorated in pink, silver, and gold. Pink walls with silver stars and gold crescent moons. Her bed spread was the same.

Once in Serena's room Amara laid her down on the bed as Michelle got out a white nightgown that would go to Serena's ankles, some panties, an undershirt, and a fluffy pink towel. Michelle and Amara proceeded to undress the little girl, (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS!!) dry her off and then dress her in the close Michelle had got out. After that Michelle went into Serena's bathroom and brought out a blow dryer and proceeded to dry the young girls damp hair. After the girl was dressed and dried Quatre walked over and took the thick blankets and covered her up. He leaned down and kissed his little sister on the forehead and then backed away. As everyone was leaving Amara and Michelle were the last to leave and looked back at the young girl. 

"Get well Kitten." Amara whispered

"Sleep well princess." Michelle whispered as they shut off the light, and left.

Once downstairs and back in the living room everyone shared a collective sigh. (okay maybe not Trowa and Heero but they did mentally) Michelle was the first to speak. "Quatre maybe Amara and I shouldn't go on our vacation in case something happens with Serena." 

Quatre looked over and shook his head and started to speak. "No you two have planned this for a month so go on, me and the guys are here with Serena plus 40 Maguanacs so don't worry." Michelle looked at him doubtfully but then smiled. 

"I guess, well we better get going. We will see you in a week." 

"Bye" Amara and Michelle said as they left.

"Well you guys, I guess its up to us to look after Q-man's little sis." Duo said from his perch on the floor in front of the T.V.

Surprisingly everyone nodded in agreement. Although most of them wouldn't admit it, the little girl seemed to have sneeked into the hearts of the infamous gundam pilots. As the long day started to come to an end, everyone went up to their rooms to get some rest.

~THE NEXT DAY~

It was in the early evening the next day that found the gundam pilots spread across the living room again. Heero was at the table on his laptop. Trowa and Quatre were playing a game of chess near by. Duo was on the floor in front of the T.V. and Wufei is seen on the couch reading a book he got off the shelf in the living room. 

~SERENA'S ROOM~

Serena woke up cold and with a sore throat despite all the blankets on her. She slowly got up and slipped on her bunny socks and grabbed her silver star and gold crescent moon blanket, and started to walk downstairs. She heard the T.V. and decided to follow the sounds into the loving room where she saw her brother and his friends. 

~BACK TO THE GUYS~

A small voice interrupted there peaceful afternoon as Serena walked in.

"Quatre, I don't feel too good." she said in her small little voice.

Everyone turned to her as they heard her. Although it was Quatre said who said something. "Would you like to come in her with us Serena?" He asked looking at her. 

Serena looked up to him and gave a slow nod. As everyone went back to what they were doing Serena climbed up onto the couch next to Wufei. She pulled her blanket over herself and soon was once again fast asleep with her head on his leg. (NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS, SHE IS 3!!) Wufei looked down to the blond head of the little girl that was asleep in his lap and smirked. Her saw her shiver and pulled down the blanket that was above her. Serena seemed to snuggle deeper into Wufei's lap and a strand of hair fell into her relaxed face. Wufei noticed it and brushed the hair off her forehead, but frowned when he felt something unusual. He place his palm on her forehead and his frown deepened. 

"Hey Quatre" Wufei called out to the other boy.

"Yes Wufei?" Quatre said moving his gaze from the chess game he was playing.

"Your sister has a fever, it seems kind of high too." He said placing his hand back on her forehead. Everyone in the room glanced over at the now sleeping Serena. Heero frowned as he got up from his desk and left the room for a minute. Quatre also got up from his game and moved to his sister's side. He placed a hand on her forehead and seemed a little worried when he removed it. But before he was able to say anything Heero returned to the room with an ear thermometer. He walked over to the sleeping girl and placed it in her ear as he pushed a button. When he removed it and glanced at the reading his face took on a deeper frown, but his eyes had a hint of worry.

"What is it Heero?" Quatre asked as everyone moved to where Wufei and Serena were.

"Its 101.8 degrees ferinheight." he said. Quatre became more panicked as he thought of what to do. But surprisingly it was Trowa who took charge. 

"Quatre, why don't you call her pediatrician, Duo can go and get some aspirin, while Heero gets another blanket, and I will get a bowl of cool water." Trowa said in his calm and collected manor. But if you would look close enough you would see a hint of worry in his one showing eye.

After about five minutes everyone was back from their task. Quatre knelt down beside his sister, taking the liquid children's aspirin from Duo.(YUCK THAT STUFF IS NASTY!! POOR SERENA!!) He gently shook his sister to get her to wake up.

"Serena, Serena, I need you to wake up for a minute please." Quatre said as he tried to wake his sister. Slowly one of her eyes opened as she tried to not fall back into dreamland.

"Huh?? What is it big brother?" she said as she yawned, not fully awake yet.

"You have a fever and I need you to take this for me." Quatre said indicating the children's aspirin next to him. Serena just nodded as she started to fall back asleep.

"Come on Serena, stay awake and take this then you can go back to sleep, okay?" Quatre asked to keep his sister awake. Serena just nodded and opened her eyes. Quatre took the medicine and filled of the children's medicine cup to the right quantity. He then handed it to Serena. Serena looked at it funny before she took it from him and drank. She wanted to spit it out as soon as she tasted it. And in fact did. But unfortunately for Duo, it all landed on him.

"Hey!" Duo yelped as he looked at the red medicine all over his shirt. The other guys just smirked mentally applauding Serena's aim. Especially Wufei.

"That stuff is YUCKY!!!" Serena yelled as she hid her face under the blankets on top of her. Quatre frowned as filled up another cup. He looked at the guys for help and they all nodded. Wufei gripped the blankets as Duo quietly counted to three. Once on three Wufei tore the blankets off the hiding girl and in her surprise her mouth was wide open. Quatre took perfect aim and dumped the medicine in her mouth before she could argue about it. Then Duo gently put a hand over her mouth preventing her from spitting all over him. AGAIN. Serena had no choice but to swallow the nasty red stuff as she glared daggers at everyone in the room. Her glare could rival that of Heero's. Once Duo took his hand off her face she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am sorry Serena, but we had to do it for your own good so you shouldn't be mad at Duo for it." Quatre said as he put the medicine away and Wufei covered the sick girl up once again.

"I guess." she said as a yawn escaped her lips and she began to drift off to sleep again. Everyone in the room smiled, or in some cases, smirked at the young girl as she began to dream. Once her breath evened out and she seemed to be completely asleep. It was Heero who shocked everyone and broke the silence of the room.

"Did you call her doctor?" He asked as he changed his gaze from the sleeping girl to Quatre.

"Yes, her name is Dr. Meioh, and she is the doctor for this area for the Winner's. She is also another one of Serena's tutors and protectors like Amara and Michelle. She said she would be here in five minutes." He answered as he heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Trowa said, already half way out of the room. Everyone watched after him as they heard a small conversation headed their way. Trowa walked back in with a tall, tanned woman, with long dark green put half into a bun with the rest flowing to her lower back. As they walked in the conversation stopped.

"Good Evening Quatre, and where is my patient?" Dr. Meioh asked as she walked over and shook Quatre's hand.

"She's asleep on the couch Trista." Quatre said as she led them over to where Serena lay. 

Trista knelt next to the couch where her princess lay. She took out her stethoscope and began to check Serena's heart and breathing. She also took out her thermometer and checked the girl's temperature again. As she took the thermometer out of Serena's ear, the young girl began to stir and wake from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she looked at everyone around her.

"Hi Trista. What's wrong? You look scared. Did the boogy man come out and scare you?" Serena said not full knowing what was going on. Duo on the other hand had to chuckle at what the girl said. The other guys just smirked at her innocence. 

"Well Serena, it seems that you have gotten your self a pretty bad viral infection in your lungs. Plus it seems that you have the chicken pox." Trista said as she turned her attention to Quatre and the rest of the boys.

"Quatre you guys may I talk to you outside for a moment?" Trista said as she picked up her bag and put the blankets back on Serena. Also leaving behind a stuffed bunny which Serena gladly took and snuggled up with. The rest of the guys exited the room with Trista.

"Yes Trista what is it?" Quatre asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be. 

"Quatre I know she has a type of infection but I would like to do a spinal tap on her."

The guys all cringed at hearing this. They knew what that was and knew that it would hurt Serena very much to get this done to her. especially since she had to be awake for it, too.

"Isn't there any other way to find out Doctor?" Trowa asked thinking about Serena.

"I am afraid not. Its the only way I can be sure its not something serious. I have the equipment her down in the infermary, but I will need your help to hold her down and try to keep her calm and still."

"You want us to calm her down when a needle the size of my middle finger has to be shoved into her back?!?!" Duo nearly shouted, as Wufei hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up you braided idiot! Do you want her to hear you?!?" Wufei whispered harshly into Duo's ear.

Quatre looked around at all the pilots seeing if they would help. They all nodded as Quatre looked at him. Quatre looked pained at the thought at what he would be putting his sister through but turned to Trista and said. "We will do it but how fast can you make it?"

"I can have it done in no longer than ten minutes provided that she is as still as possible. I can also give her something to put her to sleep after I am done so she won't be in pain afterwards. I can't do it before hand though because it will damage the test results. The next question is how long do you guys want to wait before we do this?"

Heero was the one to answer that question. "We will do it in one hour, that way you can get set up and we can talk to Serena."

"Okay, then I suggest we all get ready." Trowa said as they all started to part. Trista going to the infermary and the pilots going to talk to Serena.

Author Notes: I know, I know. I am evil leaving you with yet another cliff hanger but I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I know some of the characters are OCC but it makes the story more complete that way. To answer a question Amara, Michelle, and Trista protect Serena because the Magaunacs were always away with Quatre. And they can't take care of a little girl. e-mail me your comments at littleonoeinhs@hotmail.com or serenity_hope@sailormoon.com!!!!!


	4. I HATE NEEDLES

**__**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ON THE CHARACTERS SO LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!!

LAST TIME:

"Okay, then I suggest we all get ready." Trowa said as they all started to part. Trista going to the infirmary and the pilots going to talk to Serena.

________________________________________________________________________

****

THIS TIME:

__

CHAPTER 4

As the guys walked backed into the room, they came face to face with Serena who was looking up at them from the couch.

"Quatre, looky what Trista gave me!" Serena said holding up the white stuffed bunny so he could see.

"Its really nice Serena, but me and the guys have to talk to you." Quatre said as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the couch. The other guys just stood behind Quatre, waiting to see how he would explain this to his little sister.

"You see Serena, we need you to take a little test for us so we can find out what's wrong OK?" He said.

"What kind of test big brother?" Serena asked beginning to get nervous for her fear of needles. Instead of Quatre answering it was Duo this time.

"Well kiddo, we need to kinda.... I mean we have to..... You see we need you to...." Duo stuttered finding it hard to tell the young girl what she would have to go through.

"Great job, you braided idiot." Wufei said not too lightly under his breath.

"Fine then Wu-man, you tell her." Duo said back to the guy who just insulted him.

"Serena" Trowa said, trying to get the two to stop fighting. They were wasting time and they had to meet Trista soon.

"Serena, Trista needs to run a test to see what's making you sick. But the thing is, is that what she needs to run the test on his this special stuff in your back." Trowa tried to explain to the three-year-old sitting in front of him.

"How is Trista going to get the special stuff??" Serena asked nervously. Afraid that the word "needles" is coming. She shifted and sat on Quatre's lap as he sat beside her.

"I am sorry Serena, there is only one way to get it." Quatre said. He could now feel the fear that radiated from Serena, and he felt bad. He could not do anything to take that fear away.

"They have to use a needle." Heero said in a stoic, but nice voice.

And that's all that Serena needed to hear before she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Serena screamed before Quatre could gently put his hand over her mouth to get her to stop.

"Serena I know how afraid of needles you are but right after Trista takes it out she is going to put you asleep so it won't hurt anymore, ok?" Quatre asked trying to find some way to calm his sister.

"But Quatre I hate needles!! They hurt! Please don't make me do it please!! I will be a good girl I promise!" Serena said as she started to cry and hug Quatre.

Quatre looked down at his sobbing sister, then looked up at the gundam pilots mentally asking if they had to do this to her. He looked at their somewhat equally pained faces, knowing that what she had said got to them too. The pilots all looked into Quatre's eyes, then looked to Serena and turned away knowing they had to do this for her own good. 

"Serena I know that you hate needles but we have to do this. If we don't you can get sick and even die, ok?" Quatre asked turning the girl so he could look at her in the face. Serena looked up into his eyes and turned back and cried. She knew he was doing this because he loved her and that he wouldn't make her unless it was important. She was smart for her tender age although she rarely showed it to anyone besides Michelle, Amara, Trista and her best friend three year old Hotaru. (more about Hotaru in the future)

Serena slowly nodded her head and slid off of Quatre and hugged her stuffed bunny. She silently cried into her bunny as she sat in the corner of the couch.

Heero glanced at his watch and announced the one thing Serena didn't want to hear. "It's time." He announced into the room. And the only thing that greeted his words were a whimper from Serena.

"Come on Serena, it will be over before you know it." Duo said as he watched Quatre pick her up and walk out of the room with them following. 

As they walked Serena cast a pleading look to the other pilots begging for them to stop what was about to happen. But all they would do is turn away and not look into her eyes. They continued to walk till they came to a set of big white doors that had "INFIRMARY" written in big gold lettering on them.

Heero walked ahead of Quatre and opened the big doors to let them in. Once inside they came into a large white, sterile looking room. In it was some medical equipment against the walls and a bed in the middle of it. There was a door against the right wall with the words "HOSPITAL WING" written on it. (this is where patients who have to stay monitored or are seriously hurt would go)

As Quatre walked towards the bed, he noticed that Trista just walked in from the door on the left hand side of the room with her name on it. He went to set Serena down on the bed when he noticed something. She wouldn't let go. She was literally clinging to him as if he were her life line. Quatre could hear Duo in the back round trying not to life. He had to admit if it wasn't for the situation he would have laughed too.

"Come on Serena. I know that you don't like it, but you have to do this. You know that." Trista said as she held her arms open for Serena to get out of Quatre's.

Serena to scared to even speak and not stupid enough to run with Quatre and his friends in the room, released Quatre and got into Trista's arms. 

Trista walked over to the bed and set Serena on it. She went to a counter near by and pulled out a children's hospital gown so that Serena could change into it. As Trista walked over she took off Serena's nightgown and put one the hospital gown instead.

"Okay Serena. You wait here and I will be back in a minute. I need to talk to your brother and his friends." She said as she walked over to a drawer opened it and pulled something out. She then closed it and motioned the guys out of the room. (If you don't know what a spinal tap is to e-mail me)

As Trista shut the doors she turned to face the pilots.

"I thought you guys might want to know what you will need to do." Trista said as she gave a package about 5 inches long to Quatre. 

"This is the needle that I am going to use do the spinal tap." She said.

"Holy Cow!" Duo let out as he saw how long and big the needle was. Quatre and Wufei just gasped as Heero and Trowa's eyes widened at the site of it.

"THAT is suppose to go into SERENA?!?" Duo exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I would do anything to change the size but the fact is that this is the only medically excepted way to get the spinal fluid I need to run the tests." Trista said as a pained look crossed her face. She looked back up at them and decided it was time to discuss the 'battle plan'. 

"I will need three of you to hold her down and the other one can try and calm her down. Once the needle is in it will be _very_ painful for her, but if she should move at all she will be put in excruciating pain, and that is the last thing we want to see. So the ones to hold her down should be the ones who can hold her completely still." Trista stated trying to get this clear so her princess didn't have to suffer any longer than needed.

"That is fine, Trista. I would like to be the one to calm her down since I am her brother. But what will the last member do?" Quatre asked because she said she would need all of them for this. This also seemed to catch the others attention too, because they all turned back to look at her.

Trista turned to face them again.

"Well, I am going to need an assistant since neither Amara or Michelle aren't here. So which ever one of you has the best medical knowledge should probably help me." She stated as she looked at them. Then as one they all turned to Trowa.

"Well Barton, you are the oldest and know a lot about medicine. After all you are the one that took care of Yui when he self-detonated." Wufei said .

Trowa merely nodded his head, signaling that he would indeed do it. They all turned and entered the room once again. Serena was in the same exact position she had been before. Sitting on the hospital bed, in her hospital gown, and hugging the life at of the stuffed bunny. *As if she were Relena and Heero was the Bunny* Duo thought but did not voice his joke.

Trista walked over to Serena and asked "Are you ready Serena?"

Serena was so scared she thought she was going to faint. But all she did was numbly nod.

Outside the guys decided that Heero and Duo would hold Serena's legs in position, and Wufei would hold her arms in position, while Quatre soothed her and Trowa helped Trista. They had to hold her down so that she looked like she was on her side in a very tight ball.(also known as tight fetal position). 

"Okay, since you are ready we are going to get started." Trista said as she was pushing a tray over. Quatre pulled a chair over by her head so he can talk to her. But also leaving enough room for Heero, Duo, and Wufei.

"It will be ok Serena, don't you worry." Quatre said soothingly to her. He stroked her hair as Wufei, Heero, and Duo came closer. Serena whimpered as she saw this and shut her eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall. Quatre looked up and sent the three a glare that said 'If-There-Is-One-Bruise-On-Her-You-Die' They all looked at him and blinked before nodding imperceptibly and moving so they were in position. Duo and Heero reached out and grabbed Serena's legs so she couldn't move and held them tightly in position. Wufei moved and grabbed her shoulders while her arms where crossed over her and moved her so she was in a tight ball. He then held her tight and secure so she couldn't move.

They all three looked up at Trowa and Trista and nodded. Trowa then took out some alcohol and rubbed it on her back. He then took out what appeared to be iodine and rubbed it circularly on her back. When he was done he looked over to Trista. 

The whole time they were doing this Serena was flinching at every touch. 

Quatre was trying to whisper comforting words into her ears, but it was hard to look at his sister about to go through this. He watched as everything went on.

Trista was nervous. Of course she had done this before, but now she was doing this to her princess. The most important person to her on the earth and colonies. She took out the small package that help the needle and bottle to collect the fluid. She took a deep calming breath and gave the bottle to Trowa to hold while she held the needle. With her gloved hands she felt Serena's vertabrae to know where to insert the needle.

Once she felt the right place she placed the tip of the needle on the skin but not inserting it yet. She looked up at all the pilots and nodded. The she turned to Serena.

"Serena, I am about to put in the needle and I need you to hold completely still ok? If you don't we might have to do this again and I know you don't want that." Trista said waiting for an answer.

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but found that no words would come out. She merely nodded and shut her eyes against the coming pain.

Trista slowly and gently forward so that it penetrated the skin.

And Serena screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_HEERO, WUFEI AND DUO'S POV_**

Heero, Duo, and Wufei were surprised at how much strength the young girl had when she kicked Duo hard in the stomach where he stood leaning over and holding her legs.

Duo gasped and let go as Heero grabbed her legs and pinned them back into the right position. Heero looked over at Duo who was on the floor getting his wind back. 

Duo got back up and helped Heero and held her down again as Trista continued.

**__**

QUATRE'S POV

Quatre wanted to cry at how much pain was etched on his little sisters face. It hurt him to see it. He heard a gasp and looked over and saw what happened to Duo. He too gasped and turned to his sister.

"Serena, please hold still or you might have to go through this again." He said as he ran a hand through her hair and wiped the tears on her face with a tissue. He heard her whimper more in pain but he saw her slowly and carefully nod. He smiled and continued to tell her how much of a good job she was doing.

**__**

TRISTA AND TROWA'S P.O.V.

After the deafening scream Trista continued to advance the needle. All the while she was doing this she continued to apologize to her princess mentally. Once she hit the appropriate spot with the needle, Trowa leaned over and collected the fluid. She let the needle go so he could collect the fluid and took out another needle. This time it was filled with a sedative that would put her princess to sleep so she would not suffer in pain. She looked over to Trowa who nodded. He took the bottle and put a lid on it while she took the first needle out of Serena's back.

**__**

NARRATORS POV

Trista took the needle out of Serena's back and nodded to the guys holding her. They let go of Serena and took a step back. All except Quatre who picked Serena up in his arms and cradled her, making sure not to hit the spot on her back.

Serena continued to cry and whimper as she still felt the pain. Trista walked over to Quatre with the other needle and lifted Serena's arm. She then took Serena's arm, Serena not even noticing this, and injected the sedative into her bloodstream. Serena almost went limp immediately in Quatre's arms.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER E-MAIL ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS AT serenity__hope@sailormoon.com or littleoneinhs@hotmail.com

I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE OUT SOON UNTIL THEN REVIEW PLEASE!!!

ALSO, SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAD A SINGING COMPETITION IN NEW YORK TO GO TO. SORRY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. THE DIAGNOSIS

**__**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE.

**__**

CHAPTER 5

LAST TIME: Serena continued to cry and whimper as she still felt the pain. Trista walked over to Quatre with the other needle and lifted Serena's arm. She then took Serena's arm, Serena not even noticing this, and injected the sedative into her bloodstream. Serena almost went limp immediately in Quatre's arms.

****

________________________________________________________________________

THIS TIME:

Quatre came back into the living room after putting Serena to bed in one of the hospital wing's bed. It had been decided that she should stay there incase she was in any pain. The living had all the gundam pilots scattered through it. Each were doing things to keep them busy until Trista had the results.

Trista had said it would take her about two hours to get the results back. So now here they all were. Doing things to keep them occupied as they waited. And waited. And waited.

"Oh man!! This has got to be one of the longest hours of my life!" Duo said as everyone in the room nodded. Some more so than others. It had only been fifteen minutes and everyone was on edge. Serena wouldn't wake up for another hour most likely. And Trista still had 1 hour and 45 minutes to do the test.

The time slowly ticked away until they heard footsteps in the hallway coming towards them. The footsteps were to heavy to be Trista so they all slightly slumped. A second later Rashid entered the room. But what made the pilots was what the friendly giant was carrying. 

In Rashid's arms was a slightly groggy and drowsy Serena. You could tell that any minute she was going to fall back asleep. Rashid was carrying her very carefully and not touching her back to much. The pilots assumed that Trista had warned him not to. He walked over to the couch and laid her there on her stomach, so to not cause her the pain of being on her back.

After setting her down he bowed slightly to Quatre and exited the room. Serena lay there on the couch facing away from them and was about to fall asleep when Quatre walked over.

"How do you feel Serena?" He asked hoping that she was not in pain.

Serena yawned and replied in a somewhat sleepy voice "My back hurts still, and I am very seepy big bwather." She said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep then." Quatre said. As he said it though, Serena already fell back to sleep. Quatre smiled and motioned to the guys to leave the room and follow him.

The pilots all sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee. Serena was asleep in the living room on the couch. And Trista was working in the lab. As they all refilled their coffee cups for the fifth time, the heard a sound of high heels on wood coming towards them. They all looked at each other, knowing who it had to be. Then they shifted their gaze to the door of the kitchen as it started to open.

Trista walked through the door, looking grim. They then knew that what ever she had to say was not going to be good. Especially for Serena.

"I ran the test three times to confirm my diagnosis." Trista said looking through the room. "It came back positive each time." She walks to a chair and sits down. She then removes her glasses and rubs her temples.

"Well get on with it. What is wrong with the girl." Wufei asked. But instead of sounding cold he sounded concerned. 

"I am afraid she has....."

**__**

I WAS GOING TO END IT THERE BUT I AM NOT THAT MEAN!

"I am afraid she has cystic fibrosis." Trista said not taking her eyes of the table. Silently thinking to herself. _(Why didn't I see this coming in the time stream. How is this going to affect the princess now. This disease is almost always terminal.)_ Trista thought.

Quatre dropped himself into a chair at hearing the news. He couldn't believe that this was happening to his baby sister. He was suppose to protect her but there was nothing he could do about this.

Upon hearing the death blow that Trista delivered Duo fell out of his chair and onto the floor. He didn't even have the heart to laugh at himself. This little girl he became close to had a disease that just was not fair for her to have. He sat there on the floor with his thoughts.

Trowa sat their in his chair wondering how this new development was going to effect all of them. They were all now very close to the girl. She seemed to bring all of them out of their shells. Even Heero was starting to come around. And now they had to deal with this.

Heero just sat there until he broke the silence. "Why didn't you see this earlier. She is three shouldn't she have shown signs of this earlier in life." He asked losing the cold edge on his voice.

"I honestly don't know. I mean she has always gotten checkups and always has her shots. Its like the genes that were holding it dormant just sprang to life all of a sudden." She said.

"I had better go and talk to Amara and Michelle. When I come back we will have to talk about her treatments. I have better leave now though. Good bye Quatre." Trista walked out the door and left to find Amara and Michelle. This was certainly a task she wished she could pass off. She actually cringed at the thought of Amara's reaction.

The kitchen was quiet. No one talked and no one moved. Each were deep in their own thoughts. And they stayed that way for a long time.

**__**

TRISTA, AMARA, MICHELLE, AND HOTARU

When Trista left the mansion, she transformed and went through a portal to get to the outers faster. As she stepped out of the portal she landed in the beach house in front of the outers.

Amara and Michelle were sitting in the living room in the beach house when Trista appeared. As soon as Amara saw this she jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong?!? Is the princess ok?!?" she asked as she began to worry.

Just as Trista was about to answer Hotaru (SHE IS ABOUT 12 IN THIS STORY HER AND SERENA ARE GOOD FRIENDS BUT HOTARU IS REALLY SMART EVEN MORE SO THAN AMY) came into the room.

Michelle stood up and placed her hand on Amara's arm. 

"Maybe we should all sit down." Michelle said looking around the room.

After they all sat down Trista cleared her throat. "After you left Serena woke up. From what I heard she went downstairs to see Quatre where they discovered she had a high fever." At this she stopped and looked at the faces in the room. Amara and Michelle held worried faces while Hotaru remained calm.

"Quatre called me and I came right over. I did the normal stuff. Checked her ears and throat. But the thing that made me worry was when I listened to her lungs. They sounded abnormal. There was only one thing I could do to rule out everything." Again she paused knowing what was to come next.

"I had to do a spinal tap." She said in a somewhat sad voice,

"WHAT?!?" Amara shouted. "YOU KNOW HOW AFRAID SHE IS OFF _NEEDLES!" _ She said.

After Amara calmed a little Trista went on.

"Yes Amara but I had to do it." Trista said.

"What's wrong with the princess Trista-mamma?" Hotaru spoke up.

"Yes, what is wrong with Serena?" Michelle asked.

They all knew something serious was wrong. Trista wasn't the type of person to do a spinal tap for no reason on their princess who is terrified of needles.

"I don't know how to say this" Trista said looking at the outer scouts.

"I mean I should have saw this in the timeline, but this was not suppose to happen." She looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong with kitten Trista." Amara said. Her voice laced with fear knowing this was definitely not good.

"Serena has cystic fibrosis." Trista finally spit out.

The silence in the room was deafening. No one talked. No one moved. The shock of those four words made everyone silent. This was one thing that they could not protect their princess from. Suddenly Amara got up. She picked up her keys and grabbed her jacket. Before anyone could ask where she was going she turned around by the door.

"I can't sit here while my kitten is hurt. Are you guys coming?" She asked. 

She then proceeded to walk out the door. Everyone in the room sat still for about 2 seconds before running after her. They all hoped into her car and sped off.

**__**

BACK WITH THE GUYS

The guys just sat their in silence. That is until I high pitched scream interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"QQUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

The scream was coming from the living room. And one thought ran through all their minds _ 'SERENA!!_' 

The guys raced to the living room. When they got there they saw about 40 of the Maguanacs holding their ears as Rashid tried to quiet the crying and still screaming Serena. She was almost done screaming until Abdul absentmindedly patted her back. Where the needle had been. The scream that erupted from Serena after that could have broken glass. In fact the mirror on the far wall cracked.

As if things could not get any worse at that very moment Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all walked through the door to her the screaming of their princess. After hearing the scream they ran to the living room to find 40maguanacs and 5 gundam pilots holding their ears and trying to calm down Serena at the same time. The outers all looked at each other and thought at the same time _'and they call themselves tough' _ Michelle went over and gently picked up her crying princess, and began to rock her and whisper soothing words into her ear.

As if by magic Serena started to quiet down into sniffles and hiccups. Amara glared at them all with a glare that was more powerful than 100 Heero's death glare.

"What happened to kitten??" She said in a deadly calm voice that promised death if not answered. All 40 Maguanacs made fast excuses and left. They were not crazy enough to mess with Amara when she was mad. They would rather go against a furious Rashid than an angry Amara. And that was saying something! After the Maguanacs left Amara shifted her glare to the Gundam pilots.

"Okay, talk. NOW!" She said as she looked at them with a look that said if-you-don't-say-something-soon-I-am-going-to-hurt-you. Duo visibly paled at Amara's antics. He looked around the room for someone to say something, when Quatre stepped forward.

"We don't know what happened. We were in the kitchen when we hear her screaming. When we came in she was still crying and Abdul accidentally patted her on the back." Quatre said.

Michelle, who was holding Serena and looking at the boys in the room, looked back down at her princess.

"What made you scream Serena?" Hotaru asked from beside Michelle.

"I *sniffle* had a *hiccup* bad *sniffle* dream." She said. She was still sniffling but the tears had since dried after Michelle had her. 

"Come on lets take you back up to your room." Trista said. She left with Amara, Michelle (who was carrying Serena), and Hotaru up the stairs. On the way up the stairs Amara turned to Michelle and Serena.

"What was your nightmare about, Kitten?" Amara asked curious at what could scare her princess so.

They walked into Serena's room as Michelle sat down on the bed with her still in her arms.

"It was scary. All I saw was darkness. And it was so dark." At this point Serena had closed her eyes to try and remember.

"Then there was this voice. It kept whispering from the darkness. It kept chanting 'Serenity'. I asked what it wanted but it wouldn't say. Then there was fire. All around me and it was so dark." Serena yawned and leaned on Michelle more.

"I tried to run but it was everywhere. Then your voices yell out 'Princess' but that had to be wrong. I was just so scared." She trailed off as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

After Michelle laid Serena properly in the bed and tucked her in, they all exited the room. They stood outside the door and looked at each other. The implications of what Serena just told them was frightening.

"Could this be a vision of the future?" Amara asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know. I hope not. The timelines are clouded. I cannot see what is to happen." Trista said as she answered the question.

"If this is a vision of the future then we will have to keep a watchful eye on her. Especially with her condition."

"Yes, we will have to do that. I just wish I could heal her now. But I know it would look too suspicious." Hotaru spoke quietly from where she stood.

"Well there is one way..." Trista said cryptically.

**__**

OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, I REALIZE ON MY NEW STORY I SAID THAT I WAS PROBABLY GOING TO DELETE THIS, BUT I WAS BEGGED TO CONTINUE. I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FOR NOW, IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS TO KEEP GOING THEN I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE IT. ALSO, DO NOT GET MAD AT ME ABOUT SERENA'S DIAGNOSIS, I WILL NOT HAVE HER DIE, THAT IS THE ONLY HINT I AM GIVING YOU OF THE FUTURE. PLEASE TELL ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT. I WILL FOLLOW THE MAJORITY.

serenity_hope


End file.
